


X-tober 2020 Prompt works

by Zarra_Rous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angstober, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whump, Whumptober 2020, angstober 2020, x-tober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: A collection of short fics and ficlets filling multiple prompts for Xtober 2020Includes Whumptober, Angstober, and Flufftober prompt fills.Updated to include a Table of Contents
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Jango Fett & Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 356
Collections: Angstober 2020, Mando-tober 2020, X-tober 2020





	1. Table of Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are enough stories in this collection now that I've added this Table of Contents. Enjoy.

#1 Angstober "I did it for you" - For You (Anakin & Obi-Wan)

#2 Flufftober Comfort - Sweet Dreams (Jango/Obi-Wan)

#3 Whumptober - My Way or the Highway - Bleeding Silence - Scars (Teen Jango/Obi-wan)

#4 Angstober Graveyard - Haunted (Padawan Obi-Wan)

#5 Flufftober Sparkle - Sparkle (Obi-Wan & Anakin/Padme)

#6 Angstober Nightmares Made Real - Nightmares (Cody)

#7 Whumptober "I've Got You" - Bleeding Silence - Hurt (Teen Jango/Obi-Wan)

#8 Flufftober Unwavering - Bleeding Silence - Faith (Jango)

#9 Whumptober - For the Greater Good - For the Greater Good (CC-1010 Fox )

#10 Angstober Poisoning - Truth (Jango & Obi-Wan)

#11 Flufftober Radiance - Haunted Pt2 (Cody & Obi-Wan & Obi-Wan)

#12 Whumptober "I Think I've Broken Something" - Crash (Cody)

#13 Angstober Traitor - Letters Home (Piett) 

#14 Flufftober Possibilities - Undiscovered Paths (Ben & Shmi)

#15 Whumptober Into the Unknown - Possession (Anakin & Vader)

#16 Flufftober Always - Undiscovered Paths Pt2 (Ben & Obi-Wan) 

#17 Angstober Separation - Undiscovered Paths pt3 (Obi-Wan & Jango)

#18 Angstober Condemned - Rescue Plan (Din/Luke)

#19 Whumptober Broken Heart - Guilt (Qui-Gon/Tahl)

#22 Angstober Shadows - Endor (Vader & Luke)

#20 Whumptober Toto, I Have a Feeling We're in Kansas Anymore - Bleeding Silence - Stolen(Jango)

#21 Flufftober "I don't understand" - Undiscovered Paths Pt4 - Yes (Jango/Obi-Wan)

#23 Flufftober Childhood Bedroom - Creche Guard Obi's Weakness (Obi-Wan)

#28 Flufftober Starlight - Intersection - Obi-Wan's Soulmate (Anakin & Jango/Obi-Wan)


	2. #1 For You (Anakin & Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1 Angstober I Did it For You

For You

Coldly blazing gold eyes met horrified blue.

“How could you? They were our friends.” The whispered words sounded so loud, that he wanted to cover his ears the way he wished he could cover his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to unsee what lay before him.

“How could I not dear one? You were in danger, it was not safe.”

“The Chancellor, Master Windu, Master Yoda? How were they a danger? They were friends. We trusted them. How could you?”

“The war twisted them. How could I not?”

He tried not to flinch when callused fingers reached out to touch his cheek. Standing as still as he could he shivered at the blood splattered smile that was being given to him by stranger who was wearing his brother’s face.

“I did it for you.”


	3. #2 Sweet Dreams (Jango/Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Boba needs a little comfort after a bad dream.

Day #2 Flufftober Comfort

The rolling thunder of one of the usual Kamino thunderstorms was barely enough to draw Jango out of sleep usually, tonight though it was the soft murmurs of voices coming from the main room. After listening sleepily for a few minutes, he stretched and yawned. Rolling from the bed, he padded his way to the open door. Looking out into the main room he smiled softly.

With only the light of the glow globe that belonged to his _ad_ , his _riduur_ was reading a story from one of the storybooks that he had brought to Boba after his last mission. It was a soft and fluff filled story about the adventures of an _adiik_ and his plush animal companion. It wasn’t anything that Jango would have thought his _ad'ika_ would like, but because it came from his _Jetii buir_ , Boba didn’t mind it.

As his _riduur_ ’s voice trailed off, he padded over to his side and placed a kiss on his temple. “Nightmare?”

Nuzzling his nose in Boba’s dark curls, the ginger haired man nodded. “He dreamed that he couldn’t find either of us.” After placing the data-pad down, he lifted the seven year old with very little effort, intent on putting the _adiik_ back in his own bed. A light hand on his arm stopped him before he could move very far.

“He can spend the rest of the night with us. It’s only a few hours.”

Obi-Wan’s smile was a sweet reward for his desire to comfort their son. “Alright.” He leaned over as far as he could to capture his _riduur_ ’s lips. “You are a good _buir, ner kar’ta_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> riduur - spouse  
> buir - parent  
> ad, adiik - child  
> ad'ika - little one  
> ner kar'ta - my heart


	4. #3 Bleeding Silence - Scars (Teen Jango/Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango would do anything to keep his Ob'ika from harm, but sometimes even he can't protect the one he loves.  
> Day #3 Whumptober - My Way or the Highway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Padawan Obi-Wan (15), Teen Jango (19)  
> Jango's POV of a chapter from my WIP Bleeding Silence, set during the two years he was a slave after Galidraan.  
> Content Warning: Purposeful Self-Harm, Blood, Harm to Others

Bleeding Silence – Scars

Thraka would die. The minute he was free, Jango swore to himself, he would rip her throat out the way she was currently threatening to do to Ob’ika. The female Zygerrian held the boy by his neck, her claws dangerously close to the arteries that lay beneath his pale skin.

“Well, well. It looks like I finally found a way to silence you Mand’alor.” Her nose twitched slightly as she pulled Ob’ika closer to her, drawing blood as her claws dug in to the former Padawan’s skin. “And maybe a way to get you to talk baby Jedi.” Pushing him away, she released him to one of her other slaves. “Clean him up and put him in something pretty. I want to be able to hear him scream later.”

Invisible fingers carded through Jango’s hair, as a soft apology echoed in his mind. Shifting his eyes from the slaver to the other teen, he nearly gasped at the pain he found there, as well as the blood now spilling from his Ob’ika’s lips. With a cough the younger boy doubled over.

Thraka turned back around with a scowl. “What is happening? I have not even left the room yet and already something is going wrong.”

“I’m not sure what’s wrong my Lady.” The slave snatched up a medical scanner from a nearby table. When it beeped, he gasped. “His vocal cords have been severed!”

Jango tried to lunge forward when she grabbed Ob’ika by the throat again, but the chains tying him down held. “Ob’ika,” became a whispered mantras he repeated it continuously under his breath, feeling nothing but pain and determination from the strange bond he had formed with the other boy.

“You did this to yourself.” The slaver’s sibilant voice was filled with an odd mix of admiration and disgust, as she dragged her claws diagonally across Ob’ika’s neck from his left cheek to his right collar bone. The wounds were deep enough that Jango knew they would scar if not covered in bacta immediately. “You will wear my marks permanently to show my disappointment in you.” She motioned for the older slave again. “Clean it and bandage it. No bacta.” As Thraka left, she tossed another order over her shoulder. “And don’t forget to put them back in their cage when you’re done. Gardulla is coming over and will want a peek.”

The tired satisfaction that came from denying an enemy what they wanted shone in Ob’ika’s eyes as they were shoved back into the cage their newest owner kept them in. Every time Jango thought he couldn’t fall more for the fifteen year old, he did. He had planned to wait two more days until his own twentieth life day to ask, but he couldn’t, wouldn’t anymore. Pulling Ob’ika into his arms, he cradled the mandokarla filled jeti’ika. His words were no louder than it took for his kar’ta to hear them.

When Gardulla won Ob’ika and another slave from a different slaver at the sabacc table, Jango had to be held down with a blaster to his temple as he watched the Hutt take his ven’riduur away. It would be nearly three years before he would see his Ob’ika again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> mandokarla - having the 'right stuff'  
> jeti'ika - little Jedi  
> kar'ta - heart  
> ven'riduur - future spouse


	5. #4 Haunted (Padawan Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi was not where he should be. Sith graveyards are no place for Jedi Padawan's after all.
> 
> Angstober Day #4 Graveyard  
> Time Travel Padawan Obi-Wan

Haunted

As soon as he woke up with his face pressed into the dirt of an alien world, he knew. Master Qui-Gon was dead. He was gone and there was so much darkness that he could barely feel anyone or anything else. The Force was still and oppressive in a way that he had never felt before. Digging his fingers into the hard ground did nothing more than break his nails, turning them ragged as they broke.

Pulling himself to his feet, Obi-Wan looked around to see if he could figure out where he had ended up. The last thing that he remembered was a strangely glowing red holocron in the archives, before a flash of light and then darkness.

Running a hand over his short hair, he gave his Padawan braid a soft tug as he realized that he was in some sort of crypt. The walls of the pyramidal room were made of some sort of matte black stone with what appeared to be glowing red veins running throughout highlighting the scowling and glaring visages of multiple statues.

A shiver ran down his spine as a caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning swiftly, he pulled in a deep breath of fright when he came face to face with another statue, this one far too close for his comfort. On instinct he pulled his saber from his belt and lit it.

“You won’t be needing that Little One.”

Though his heart leapt to hear the voice of his master, the jagged edges of where their bond was proved the lie that the voice was. The strained feeling in his chest tightened as he felt the thickness of repressed tears in the back of his throat. Not daring to speak, he turned on shaking legs to face the apparition that dared to wear his master’s face. A full body shudder shook him as he started to gasp for breath.

The specter was indeed dressed in Qui-Gon’s skin, but it was so wrong. There was a jagged wound in the center of his chest and his eyes glowed with a reddish cast. His skin was gray and nearly translucent and blood tinged his lips as well as a demented smile that spoke of the spirit’s insanity. “Be with me Little One. We can be together for eternity.”

“He’s not going anywhere with you!”

Obi-Wan watched the spirit startle at the new voice. It shimmered and like a malfunctioning holotransmitter it’s face stuttered between Qui-Gon’s face and that of an equally undead looking, red eyed female.

“He came to me. He is mine.” The apparition spoke again in a haunting double voice. It reached out a simi-translucent hand towards the Padawan. “Come to me child. We belong together. You are mine.”

With a shaky voice, Obi-Wan forced words through the thickness in his throat. “I am my own.” Powering down his lightsaber, he felt a tear slid down his cheek. “You can not have me.” Looking over his shoulder, turning away for the first time since the spirit appeared, he saw another Jedi and several white and blue armoured Mando’ade. The other Jedi had his blue saber lit and the verde had their blasters all pointed at the spirit. “I am not alone.” Turning fully, he ran to the Knight and allowed the taller Jedi to enfold him in his robes.

“Let’s get out of here.”

The verde escorted the two Jedi out, as Obi-Wan clung to the tabards of the other man. Once they were out of the crypt, he finally let himself collapse, giving into the sobs that he had been holding back. When the solid arms of the Knight came around him fully and tightened, he relaxed and let go, wailing out the agony of the torn training bond.

A strong hand cradled the back of his head as he cried, while whispered words of sympathy and comfort were spoken by the one holding him. After he had nearly cried himself to sleep, he heard the others start to make plans to leave. The Knight’s strong arms readjusted him, and lifted him into the sort of carry he himself had used with sleepy toddlers in the creche. Chest to chest with an arm under his bottom and the other wrapped around his chest, his head resting on the tall man’s shoulder. He stirred just enough to wrap his arms in a loose hold around the Knight’s shoulders.

“Hey kid, what’s your name?”

“Hmmm…” Blinking sleepily, he looked at the single orange clad verd that was flanking them. He felt solid and safe in the Force. “Obi-Wan.” He could only just feel them startle as he wrapped his mind in the presence of the orange verd. _Cody_ , the Force whispered as he finally gave into the exhaustion and fell asleep in the older Jedi’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story fills two prompts, Day #4 of Angstober - Graveyard and the weekly prompt on the NSW Canon Discord server. The second prompt is: Angst - Padawan Kenobi in TCW.  
> Translation: verde - soldiers


	6. #5 Sparkle (Obi-Wan & Anakin/Padme)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin sometimes had to do interesting things for missions, this is the first time though that he's having to be his wife's dress up doll.  
> Flufftober Day #5 Sparkle

Flufftober Day#5 Sparkle

Canto Bight

The look of delight on his wife’s face was enough to worry Anakin as he finally was allowed to open his eyes. He thinks that he might come to regret agreeing to this particular mission. Especially once he met the unreadable look his former master’s eyes.

“What do you think Obi-Wan?”

The Jedi Master hummed in reply to Padme’s question. He too was dressed for the assignment, but unlike Anakin he had not had to be at the tender mercy of the Senator’s make-up skills. Instead he was dressed in a perfectly pressed and sedate black and silver suit in the Alderaanian style, with a few jewels set into earrings and rings that matched the particular shade of green-gray of his eyes.

Obi-Wan’s hand reached out to only just skimmed above the surface of Anakin’s cheek, careful not to disturb Padme’s work. “Exquisite.” He turned hooded eyes to Padme. “As are you my dear. I shall be the envy of everyone in the casino.”

A delighted smile flitted across her lips as she stepped away from them to give a quick twirl. Her shimmering sleeveless dress was only just on the right side of opaque, not revealing everything, but still giving glimpses of what was beneath. It was the palest shade of pink at the silver collar fading into an equally pale lavender at the ankle length hem, which had strategic slits that revealed silver cuffs on her ankles that matched the ones on her wrists.

While she was dressed like the sunrise, Anakin on the other hand, was dressed like the sunset. His sleeveless tunic and matching harem pants faded from dark red at the neck to a purple so dark it was almost black where it was gathered in silver ankle cuffs. He too had the matching silver wrist cuffs and collar, making him feel like a higher class of pleasure slave than what he had ever seen on Tatooine. It was as oddly nice a feeling as it was a disconcerting one.

Taking the large hand mirror Padme was holding out to him, he hesitated a moment before looking at his reflection. Gasping in surprise, his eyes snapped up to see that both his former master and secret wife had equally heated looks in their eyes. Looking back at the mirror he realized that he barely recognized himself. His hair had been braided back against his skull in multiple small braids like Padme’s had been, but unlike hers, his had tiny sparkly jewels interwoven into the braids. His scar had been cleverly hidden with a judicious application of makeup and like Padme his eyeshadow and lip coloring matched his clothing perfectly.

A hand entering into his field of vision pulled him from his examination of the work his wife had done. “Shall we dear one?”

Looking up, he saw that Padme was already clinging to Obi-Wan’s right arm and his master was offering him his left. Placing the mirror on the vanity that he had been seated at, he took the offered hand and stood. “Let’s get this over with.”

It wasn’t until they were in the hall that Obi-Wan smirked and answered his statement, earning a giggle from Padme. “I do hope it’s not over too soon dear one. You do sparkle so beautifully.”


	7. #6 Nightmares (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody had always hoped that the worst day of his life was a nightmare, but every time he opened his eyes, it wasn't.  
> Angstober #6 Nightmares Come Alive

Nightmares

CW: mention of suicide and death

As his ears rang from a nearby explosion, Cody only had one thought. “What have I done?”

It was all of his nightmares come to life in one instance. That voice, that osik voice. And then nothing but his own voice crying out denials in his mind as his body gave the order to fire on his beloved General. He wanted to scream for days at the remembered sight of him and his varactyl Boga falling. The sound haunted his nightmares for years, and every time he woke up it turned out to have not been a nightmare at all and the person he always reached for wasn’t there.

As the chips started to degrade, he and his vode started to regain their free will. Some didn’t handle it well. Some like him, dove into their duties to try to assuage their guilt. He missed Rex and Wolffe, but they had disappeared. Bly and Ponds had eaten their blasters and others… Fox, poor Fox, had just stopped. He was sent to Kamino, where Cody could watch over him, until one night he just quietly slipped away.

Now, all he could do was lay on the ground, as explosions sounded all around him, trying not to notice as tears mixed with the rain sliding down his temples. “General…” his voice was nothing more than a soft whine that was lost in the surrounding din. “I’m so sorry General.”

“Cody?”

There was a soft touch on his cheek, just before a familiar face swam into view. Golden eyes and a snow white beard greeted him as he blinked away the water in his eyes. “Rex?”

“Yeah. Let’s get outta here and see if we can’t find your General.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys, thank you for the reviews and kudos. Zarra_Rous ❤
> 
> Update: the wierd anonymous thing that happened with my name for this has been fixed. Thanks Silverdaye for the help!


	8. #7 Bleeding Silence - Hurt (Teen Jango/Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango hated the Jedi with a fiery passion... but he didn't hate the tiny Padawan that the slavers tossed in with him.
> 
> Whumptober Day#7 I’ve Got You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another piece of Bleeding Silence from Jango's POV. The revision is coming along apace and should be up during/after NaNo.
> 
> Whumptober Day#7 I’ve Got You  
> Padawan Obi-Wan (13), Teen Jango (18)  
> Content Warning: slavery, harm to minors

Bleeding Silence – Hurt

The rattle of bars and the squeak of hinges tore Jango out of the first night of decent, not good never good, sleep that he had gotten in the past six months. As he cracked his eyes open to look out at the guards, he was careful to maintain an air of grogginess even as his senses sharpened to full wakefulness. Not that he could do much given the state that he was in.

“Where are we puttin’ this one Zig?”

“Eh, toss ‘em in with the Mando brat. Maybe they’ll save us the trouble of having to train ‘em and kill each other.”

The small lump of brown rags that the Devaronian had been dragging was quickly tossed in with Jango while the other enforcer, a Britarro, held his blaster on him while the cell door was open. He took great pleasure in the fact that he made the Britarro that nervous even if it meant that it would be taken out on him later regardless of his current injuries by the Devaronian Zig, or one of the other enforcers or gladiator trainers.

Once they were gone, Jango pushed himself up onto his knees, allowing himself a wince as the fractured rib on his left side protested the movement. He shuffled over to the lump of rags careful to not put weight on his broken ankle or bruised wrist. As nervous as he made the demagolkase and as often as they liked putting him in the fighting pits, even he couldn’t really fight with a broken ankle and broken fingers.

Once he was at the side of the other prisoner, he tried to roll the rag covered body over as gently as he could. When he could see the other person’s face, he winced in sympathy, even as a fissure of anger ran deep into his being. The other was just a boy and a tiny one at that. Dark bruises showed where the boy’s captors had beaten him into complacency.

The black collar and the distinct braid that was only just long enough to touch the boy’s shoulder, gave away just what the boy was and why they had treated him so poorly. He was worth a considerable amount of money, but not if he didn’t obey.

He tried to dig up some sort of hatred for the boy, but couldn’t. He was too young to have had anything to do with the death of his aliit. Carefully, he pulled the boy into his arms and shuffled them backwards, until he could tuck the boy against his side while he leaned against the wall.

“I might hate the Jetiise, but I don’t hate you. You’re not the one who killed my family.” His voice was just a whisper as he spoke. When the boy let out a small whimper, Jango tucked the younger boy closer into his side. “Shh… I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of days late, but life happened.
> 
> Translation: Demagolkase - plural of Demagolka, a person war criminal, an abomination who commits atrocities of the worst sort


	9. #8 Bleeding Silence - Faith (Jango)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango misses his Ob'ika, but he knows what he needs to do while he waits for his return. He has faith that he will see him again.
> 
> Flufftober Day #8 Unwavering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second one for today... enjoy.

Flufftober Day#8 Unwavering

Padawan Obi-Wan (17), Mand'alor Jango (22)

“Adonai, you know that this will never end if our people are forced to choose one Way or the other. I hate Kyr’tsad for what they did to my aliit, but all of the Mando’ade must unite or we will all fall. My ven’riduur taught me that.” Jango’s dark eyes lifted from the map he was studying to bore into the Duke’s pale ones. His voice was filled with an unwavering conviction when he spoke again. “My ven’riduur Saw the destruction of the Mando’ade if the fighting wasn’t stopped. There is strength in unity. Let Vizsla challenge me if he wants to. I will not let him destroy the Mando’ade.”

The blond haired man nodded. “I believe you.” He waved in a hovering Mando, who was still slight enough of figure to be mistake for an adiik. Once she was by his side, she took off her buy’ce. “Ner ad, Bo-Katan. She has expressed interest in learning from you.”

Somehow Jango doubted that her interest came from her, if the pinched look on her face was any indication. But he knew what his ven’riduur would say and for once he agreed with his missing promised. Bo-Katan would be better off away from any resentment she had and in his hands she would not be able to be influenced by any one faction, especially not Kyr’tsad. “You have swore the Resol’nare?”

“Yes, Mand’alor.”

“Good. You will train with me and when my ven’riduur is found, you will guard him.”

Bo-Katan looked as though she had bitten into one of the sour fruits that Ob’ika liked to eat. “I thought he was Lost.”

“Maybe so, but he is alive. I can feel it.” He touched his fingers to the Beskaryc Kar’ta in the center of his chest plate. “I know he’s alive and he will come back to me. I have faith in him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Kyr'tsad - Death Watch  
> ven'riduur - future spouse  
> aliit - clan/family  
> adiik - child between 3 and 13  
> Ner ad - my child  
> buy'ce - helmet  
> Resol'nare - the Six Actions that make a Mando a Mando  
> Beskaryc Kar’ta - (formal) Iron Heart (also Kar'ta Beskar though this is a more informal wording)


	10. #9 For the Greater Good (CC-1010 Fox)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox knew what he had to do. After all, good soldiers follow orders.
> 
> Whumptober Day #9 For the Greater Good

It was not an unusual thing for CC-1010 Fox to be called to the Chancellor’s office. He often had to go there when he was escorting someone to or from the Chancellor or if the Chancellor needed a security escort somewhere. So, getting the call was not unusual. What was unusual was the state of the office. The windows were broken and furniture was overturned and the Chancellor now looked like the backend of a nerf.

“Commander I have ordered the execution of Order 66, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Sixty-Six. That number meant something, but it was hazy in his mind. One too many knocks maybe. It was always best to play along with the Chancellor though. He did have a frightful temper that he hid from everyone. Everyone but Fox that is, as the electrical scars all over his body attested to. “What about General Skywalker?” He asked if only because the Jedi Knight was now standing by the Chancellor’s broken desk, looking pale and disconsolate.

“He is not to be touched.” The Chancellor spat out. “He is now Darth Vader.”

If he hadn’t been looking right at the General, Fox doubted he would have seen the flinch that the young man tried to hide. Whatever had happened before he had been summoned was bad, really bad. “Yes sir.”

The Chancellor moved until he was standing directly in front of Fox, likely trying to looked him in the eye through the helmet. “Commander, you are to take your battalion and join the 501st under the command of Darth Vader. You are to eliminate the threat to the Republic. Do you understand?”

Eliminate the threat to the Republic. The order rang through his mind. “Good soldiers follow orders sir.” Eliminate the threat. He could do that. His eyes tracked the pacing of the Chancellor as he started to monologue about how the Republic was now going to be under his complete control as an Empire. Eliminate the threat to the Republic. Good soldiers follow orders.

Fingering one of the thermal detonators on his belt, he surveyed the room. The Chancellor who was ranting now about how he wanted to destroy the clones' Commanders and Generals, and the Cadets. General Skywalker still stood by the window, silent, looking torn between anger, fear, and what looked like guilt. Eliminate the threat. Catching the General’s eye, Fox nodded as Palpatine once more neared his position.

“You understand my boy. It’s for the greater good.”

Skywalker nodded just as Fox thumbed the switch. “It’s for the greater good sir.” He echoed in time to the countdown, a small smile touching his lips.


	11. #10 Truth (Jango & Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The poison wasn’t even meant for him.
> 
> Angstober #10 Poisoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Set in a world where someone actually believes Obi-Wan's visions.  
> Obi-Wan (10) Jango (15)

The poison wasn’t even meant for the ad’ika. Jango was fairly certain it had been meant for himself, not his Jetii visitor. The ad’ika had come a long way to see him and it was upsetting to see that someone had decided that a ten year old child was alright as collateral damage. The tiny green Jetii master that had come with the child was petting his red hair as he lay in Jango’s arms.

The ad’ika was currently crying about how he was angry about another child bullying him and how this meant that he was a failure as a Jedi even though he had seen himself in a vision sitting in a chair in the council chambers.

“Is he going to be alright?” Jango’s buir was looking down at the ad’ika just as concerned as his teen son was.

The tiny female nodded as she continued to pet her student. “The poison would have been fatal for any being who was closer to pure human. But human, young Obi-Wan is not. Stewjoni he is.” She turned her large brown eyes up to look meet Jango’s. “Saw you in his visions, he did. If I had not believed him, none would have. Lost you and your father would have been, and in turn Mandalore.”

“He saw all that?”

She nodded. “A true Seer I believe Obi-Wan is. Very rare.”

“They’re rare for Mando’ade too.” Jango said as he pulled the ad’ika closer into his chest, where the boy turned away from his master’s hand, nuzzling into Jango’s shirt.

“I don’t want Master Windu to kill you Jango.” He muttered into the older boy’s shirt. “I don’t want you to be a slave either. That dream hurt.”


	12. #11 Haunted Pt2 (Cody & Obi-Wan & Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 212th love their Commander Kenobi just as much as they love General Kenobi and Cody would give anything to make the displaced ad smile instead of cry.
> 
> Flufftober #11 Radiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular request, here is part two of the Time Travel Padawan Kenobi story that was started in Haunted.

Radiance 

“Well, Kix says that he’s cleared medical. But there are definite signs of trauma due to how he ended up here.” General Skywalker sighed. “I offered, but the council said that since I have Snips I can’t take Obi on too.”

“Then what was the decision about him?”

Cody could hear the disappointment in Rex’s voice from where he was sitting at the jet’ika’s bedside. He knew that his vod had hoped that the Commander would be assigned to the Resolute and the 501st, since they were the primary ones to find him. Knowing the council well though, he knew that they wouldn’t assign a second Padawan to any General. However, he was sure that his own General would be more than happy to take up the task. The Commander was him after all, and who better to take care of a Kenobi than the battalion that was already familiar with him.

“Am I being sent back to the Temple?”

Ob’ika’s voice was so quiet that Cody could barely hear it when he spoke. Looking at the pale visage, he could see the lines that stress had worn their way into the young teen’s face. Reaching out, he placed his hand carefully on the boy’s closest arm. “Doubt it. None of us are about to let you go verd’ika.”

A flash of confusion lit Ob’ika’s eyes. “Little warrior? Why would you call me that?”

“Because of how brave you were facing that darjetti ghost in that crypt. Not everyone is that strong.”

The fifteen year old shrugged as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself. “It was pretending to be Master Qui-Gon. I couldn’t…” He let out a shaky sigh that betrayed just how close to tears he was. “I’m a Jedi, I shouldn’t…”

“Shouldn’t what?”

Cody nearly startled as the serene voice of his General spoke out from just behind him. “General…” He would have said more, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“It’s alright to cry Little One. When I lost my Qui-Gon, I was considerably older than you. There were many days where I cried, even if I tried very hard to hide it from my Padawan. It’s normal and completely natural. The Code does not prevent us from feeling, it just compels us to not dwell. The sorrow will ease in time.”

The boy looked up at the older version of himself as tears slid down his cheeks. “What’s to become of me? What’ll I do without him?”

The General moved to sit next to the boy on the opposite side of the bed from where Cody was sitting. He smiled softly, even as he enveloped the crying teen in his arms. After the jet’ika calmed, he spoke again. “Well, it turns out that I don’t currently have a Padawan and the Council has agreed with my desire to take you on. If you’ll have me?”

Ob’ika’s smile was radiant in its sorrow tipped happiness. “Please.”

“Well then Ob’ika, welcome to the 212th.”

Cody smiled as he stood and saluted. “Welcome aboard Commander.”


	13. #12 Crash (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only supposed to be a routine training mission.
> 
> Whumptober #12 “I think I’ve broken something”

Crash (Cody)

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Half a dozen cadets and Jedi Commanders, and him. One ten day at a survival camp, not a broken leg and a broken transport on a forest moon during the middle of what felt like its kriffing winter season. He also wasn’t supposed to have, what he was fairly sure was, a concussion. Or, be buried under rubble either.

‘I am never doing Ma a favor again. Head of the Creche Guard or not,’ he thought as his vision swam when he tried to lift it to get a better idea of his situation.

“Commander Cody?” One of the cadets called out to him. “Can you hear me?”

He let out a groan as a piece of metal was lifted off of him by one of the Jedi cadets, letting the bright light of the moon’s day shine right into his eyes.

“Commander?”

Waving a hand, he raised it enough to drop it over his face. “Bright.”

Soft fingers touched his arm. “Commander, sir, I need to check your head please.”

Moving his arm just enough to look at the cadet, he realized that it was their trainee medic Dandelion. His baby vod was looking at him with concern in their pale eyes. “Alright, vod’ika. But you should know that I think I’ve got a broken leg.”

“And I’ll check that after I check your head sir. Can’t keep you here.” He glanced over at Commander Dume, who moved over enough so that he was blocking the light from Cody’s face. “Can’t have you fainting on us sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have planned to expand this later as part of the Creche Guard series.


	14. #13 Letters Home (Piett)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firmus never knew answering letters could be so hard... or stressful. 
> 
> #13 Angstober Traitor

Letters Home

Typing up reports was a normal part of Firmus Piett’s day. However, his current report was anything but normal. Ostensibly it was a letter to his sisters. The reality was though, was that it was a report on Darth Vader’s health, both mental and physical. And his ‘sisters' were operatives whose names he didn’t know, except that the responding letters back were always signed ‘gllg’ or ‘Skyguy Jr’.

Once and only once had he received one signed ‘Snips’. That had been the first.

He had his suspicions that the people he was exchanging letters with were associated with the Rebels, but they never asked him for anything tactical. Given the language of the letters, he was sure that ‘gllg’ was a medic or doctor, and that ‘Skyguy Jr’ definitely was not. Skyguy Jr’s letters always seemed more personal somehow, like how a family member would ask after someone they cared for.

He honestly preferred gllg’s letters. The being he knew as gllg was cool, crisp, and always painfully polite. They came across as though they had been in the military and they never failed to use proper ranks, even though they insisted on calling Darth Vader, General. At least when he replied to them he could pretend that he was just filling out yet another field evaluation for one of his superiors back at headquarters on Imperial Center.

Skyguy Jr on the other hand made him lose sleep. He already barely got enough thanks to fact that he served directly under the Emperor’s right hand and protégé. It always took him an inordinately long time to answer those letters, if only because the information asked for was so esoteric. Finding out whether or not Darth Vader liked sand, had taken him nearly a month of sleepless nights and an undue amount of stress, for a one sentence answer. ‘No, he doesn’t like sand.’

What relevance that had to anything, he didn’t want to know. Telling gllg that yes he seemed as healthy as any other day and yes he was spending an adequate amount of time in his hyperbaric chamber was one thing, but sand...

With a huff of annoyance, Firmus threw his stylus across the room. The soft thud it made against the wall gave him a momentary flash of pleasure, before he realized that it was the last one from his desk. With a sigh, he lurched up from his chair and shuffled across the room to pick up his stylus and the other dozen that had met their fates against the same wall over the last several hours.


	15. #14 Undiscovered Paths (Ben & Shmi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redemption may have originally been why Ben was sent back to 44BBY by the Force, but he found something more. Turns out being a Jedi isn’t half bad, when Obi-Wan Kenobi is your Padawan.
> 
> #14 Flufftober Possibilities

Having one’s death interrupted by an annoyed looking woman dressed in rough spun clothing was not how Ben expected his afterlife in the Force to start. He had kind of expected that he would just drift off and that would really be it. Nothing spectacular and certainly not what he ended up with. Whoever the woman was, she stared at him in exactly the same disappointed manner his mother always had. It was disconcerting, especially since they seemed to be standing on a nearly invisible pathway in a mostly blank space.

“Where are we?”

“We are in a place outside of time.” Her voice as she spoke was oddly familiar to Ben, but that might be because she had an accent similar to his uncle’s. “This place lies inside the Cosmic Force and is connected to all that was, all that is, and all that will be.”

The words brought to mind a place that he had once read about in a few places in the sacred Jedi texts. “The World Between Worlds.”

“As some call it.” The brown haired woman waved a hand and doorways appeared at random intervals along the pathways. “These are the doors of the Skywalkers and those we loved. You are here to find redemption Obi-Wan Bail Skywalker Solo of House Organa. Your sin is not that fought a monster who groomed you for 23 years, your sin is that you stopped and in so doing you sold your soul to him.”

It was nothing he hadn’t thought himself in the last year, but to hear it from this woman, the words struck like daggers. “I did horrible things and nothing can erase that.”

“No, nothing can. But you can still take your past and use it as a lesson. Save a future that has yet to be written, by rewriting it.” She started to walk, expecting him to follow. “Your past will always be your past. Your future need not be however. Your story need not end.”

After a few moments more, she stopped in front of a doorway that was somehow more ornate than many of the others and yet not. It seemed as though it was lit from within and it was a soft buttery bronze color with scrolling vine-work etched into its columns. At the top was a sigil that he had only ever seen in the Sacred texts and at his uncle’s academy.

“That’s the symbol of the Jedi.”

“Yes. I met one once.” She turned dark eyes up to his own. “I gave him my son. My son was a Jedi the next time I saw him. But here in this place I have seen what he became after. I have seen what his Sith master did to him and in turn did to you.” She placed a callused hand on his cheek. “The Force gave me this chance to meet you, my son’s grandson. As I was the first, you are the last. It doesn’t have to be that way. The Force is giving you and I a second chance. If you go through this door, the possibilities are endless.”

“Where will it take me?”

“To the beginning. I have advice for you to remember. Rotten pallie grow on diseased vines. If they are not grown in the right conditions, vines will become diseased and that rot will continue on and on into all the cuttings that come from it. You have seen this and know it is true.” She reached forward and pulled him into her arms. “Save our family Ben,” she whispered into his ear, before releasing him. “May the Force be with you.”

With that, she very gently prodded him to step through the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter one of a longer story that I have in the works and will likely be fully completed after I get through NaNo in Nov. At least three more parts will be posted this month as part of this project.


	16. #15 Possession (Anakin & Vader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screaming inside one’s head was useless when no one could hear you and the being in charge of your body didn’t care enough to listen.
> 
> Possession (Anakin & Vader)  
> #15 Whumptober Into the Unknown

After a while the only thing that Anakin could feel, was laughter. It wasn’t even his, he was too busy screaming. There was someone there in his head and day by day they had taken over his life. Taking over until he was buried, locked in a cage in his own mind. He had to watch as they slowly destroyed everything he loved.

And then…

“Only a master of evil Darth.”

No! Obi-Wan!

and then…

“I am your father.”

No you’re not.

He wanted to scream out loud, but his lungs weren’t his to use.

I am. Luke please don’t listen to him. Please…

Clawing. Scraping. As slowly as his own mind had been invaded, he invaded back. An order not given here. A ship allowed to leave there.

Finally…

“Father! Help me! Please!”

“NO!”

He screamed as he tore the last vestiges of the bastard from his mind and threw away the being whose claws had laid the foundations of his possession.

Finally…

…he saw his son with eyes that were his own for the first time in decades. “You were right about me. Tell your sister you were right.”

Freedom.

And then…

A soft smile and a gentle touch on his cheek. Obi-Wan.

“Welcome home Anakin.”


	17. #16 Undiscovered Paths Pt2 (Ben & Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redemption may have originally been why Ben was sent back to 44BBY by the Force, but he found something more. Turns out being a Jedi isn’t half bad, when Obi-Wan Kenobi is your Padawan. - Part 2
> 
> #16 Flufftober Always

Taking a Padawan so soon after being released from the Halls of Healing was not what Ben had planned, but it was what the Force and Master Yaddle seemed to want. The tiny master was not nearly as meddlesome as Master Yoda, but, she had her moments. Currently she was sitting on the Reassignment Council and was smirking at him.

“You want me to what?”

“Take a Padawan.” Imroosian Creche Master Salla Bay smiled at him as she folded her hands together in her lap. “Master Che and Master Len’tk think that you are ready and believe that it would do you good to have someone to focus on other than yourself.”

In the seat next to her, the Kel Dor master Plo Koon nodded in agreement. “Your lineage brother, Master Tholme, agrees with this assessment. It is why we wish for you to go to the tournament. There are a few older Initiates that we believe may do well with you.”

Ben narrowed his eyes at this. There wasn’t a few, he could feel it, there was only one that the three wanted him to take on. “Who is it and why do you want me to take them?”

Yaddle chuckled, before turning to the other two. “Told you I did, that fooled he would not be.” She turned back to look again at Ben. “A young one in mind we have, yes. Master Yoda, pushing him towards an unwilling master, is. When see him, understand you will.” The diminutive master sighed. “A good youngling he is and a Padawan already he would be, if interfere Yoda had not. Destined for great things he is, but if go the way things do the way Yoda wants, happy he will not be.”

“So you want me to take him?”

“If willing to take him you are, happy I believe you both will be.”

Ben sighed as the Force itself seemed to spark with agreement, wrapping itself around him as it prodded him to accept. “I’ll go see him.” At the grin that spread across her features, he pointed a stern finger her direction. “But that’s it. I’m reserving judgement.”

*this is a line*

There was a gentle glowing happiness suffusing the new bond that sat in the back of Ben’s mind as he watched his new Padawan filling up a rucksack and small box with all of his belongings. When a twinge of sadness filtered through, he left his place leaning against the wall to move across the room to place a hand on the boy’s head.

Gray eyes looked up at him, as the boy seemed to be debating which of his models to place in the box. “Can I bring my models Master?”

“These are really good.” Ben picked up a model of a Corellian YT light freighter, a bittersweet smile touching his lips. Regret sat heavy on his tongue as he placed the toy in the box, his father’s proud face flashing through his memories. “I used to make models when I was close to your age. I loved those things. When I became a Padawan, I left them behind. Now that I’m older I wish I hadn’t. Those models represented some of my happiest memories from childhood. It would be nice if I still had them around as a reminder of that, but I don’t and I kinda regret it.” He picked up another model, this one of a sleek silver Nabooian yacht. “Bring them. When you’re my age you’ll want them as reminder of simpler times.”

The tiny ginger haired boy placed the model in his hand into the box before looking up at Ben, his eyes showing his insecurity. “You won’t leave me.”

“Never.” Ben pulled Obi-Wan into his side, placing his free hand on the back of the soon to be thirteen year old’s head. “Not even when I become part of the Force. I will be with you always.”


	18. #17 Undiscovered Paths Pt3 (Obi-Wan & Jango)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redemption may have originally been why Ben was sent back to 44BBY by the Force, but he found something more. Turns out being a Jedi isn’t half bad, when Obi-Wan Kenobi is your Padawan.  
> Part 3  
> #17 Angstober Separation

“Do you have to go?”

“You know I do. I can’t stay. Our time on Manda’yaim is over.”

Jango groaned as he rested his head on Ob’ika’s shoulder. “I hate this. They should let you stay here.”

The sixteen year old Padawan patted his friend on his head, before lifting it from his shoulder. “You would think that you were an adiik the way you are pouting, rather than a fully grown twenty one year old Mand’alor.” Standing from the bench that he had chosen as his meditation place in the garden of Keldabe’s fortress, he stepped away. Looking out over the private garden, he sighed. He would miss this place, but his work as a liaison was over for now. He had learned all he could for now and it was time for him to answer the Council’s call and return to the Temple. His Master was also not pleased that they had been recalled, but they had dwelled with the Mando’ade for three years and there were some in the Temple who were concerned for what it meant for his education.

Turning back he reached out a hand to run shaking fingers through Jango’s curls. “I will see you again my friend. But for now, my path must take me elsewhere.”

Reaching out the young Mand’alor pulled Obi-Wan closer, so that he could rest his forehead against the other man’s stomach. “I know. I just don’t like it.”

“If you had your way, I’d never leave.”

“But I know better than to ask. Ni kar’taylir gai darasuum.”

Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed the top of Jango’s head. “I also, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> adiik - child between the ages of 3 and 13  
> Ni kar’taylir gai darasuum. - I know you forever. (I love you.)


	19. #18 Rescue Plan (Din/Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din is not having a good day and being on Tatooine is only part of it. Another part is that he has to help rescue his idiot husband from Jabba the Hutt.
> 
> #18 Angstober Condemned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For CelticBoudicca

Din grimaced at the noise that permeated Jabba’s sail barge. He hated it here on Tatooine, but when his riduur called, he went where he was told. It had been pure luck that they had even met at all, but the sunny smiled young man had grown on him. Now though, he was cursing his luck and praying to the ka’ra that his beloved’s dini’la plan would work.

Spotting the other Mando beroya in the crowd, he nodded to him. Hopefully the other Mando would leave him and his be. It was bad enough that Luke had gotten himself and his aliit condemned to death via sarlacc, but did he have to drag the Princess into it. The woman was currently looking almost as stressed as he felt. But then if he were forced to wear what Jabba liked to stick his dancing girls in, he’d be pissed off to.

A light knock against his shin brought his attention to where his riduur’s astromech was. He couldn’t help the snort that slipped out at the sight of a drink tray attached to it’s dome. “I don’t need anything Artoo, except for this whole thing to be over.”

The droid whistled before wondering off through the crowd.

“Crazy droid.”

The sound of a crash drew his attention to the other side of the barge’s main room, to see that Threepio had run into Artoo and knocked the little droid’s drink tray off.

“…They’re going to execute Master Luke.”

Turning away, he pushed his way through the crowd so that he could reach the stairs up to the top deck. He did not need that stupid, hyper-neurotic droid reminding him of the price of failure. Just as he reached a somewhat secluded portion of the deck railing, he felt a hand grab his arm. Tensing, he turned his head to see who had grabbed him.

“Naak. I just wanted a word.” The other Mando released him and took a step back.

“And what word is that?”

“Do they mean something to you?”

Din nearly snorted in response to the question, instead he nodded. “That di’kut Jetii is my riduur and his companions are his aliit.”

The green clad Mando was silent for a moment before he nodded. “Alright. I won’t interfere. I might hate Jetiise, but your riduur barely looks old enough to be married. And he obviously has mandokar enough to catch a mando’ad’s attention.”

“He does.”

“Well then… ret’urcue mhi.”

Before Din could reply the other beroya had activated his jet pack and flown off. A moment later Artoo bumped his leg again.

“I really want this day to be over.”

The long low whistle that the astromech gave out revealed that he very much agreed with Din.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this my dear. I never knew this was a ship I needed... I stand corrected.  
> Translations:  
> ka'ra - stars/ancestors  
> dini'la - idiot  
> beroya - bounty hunter  
> di'kut - stupid  
> Naak - peace  
> mandokar - the right stuff  
> ret’urcue mhi - maybe we'll meet again


	20. #19 Bleeding Silence - Guilt (Qui-Gon/Tahl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Qui-Gon is glad to have survived the pirates and woken up at all, he knows that something is wrong.  
> Bleeding Silence - Guilt (Qui-Gon/Tahl)  
> #19 Whumptober Broken Hearts

The sound of a slow rhythmic beeping was the first thing that filtered into Qui-Gon’s mind as he started to wake up. The next was the lingering smell of bacta in the back of his nose and it’s sickly sweet taste in the back of his throat. Groaning, turned into a hacking cough.

“Shh…” Tahl’s voice was quiet as she hushed him, her hand carding through his hair. “I’m here. Just don’t talk alright. You’re going to be just fine.”

He slowly came to the realization that her voice was thick with tears and that he could barely sense anything. Letting out another groan, he fought to open his eyes. Once he had wretched them open, he was stunned to see that Tahl barely looked like herself. [Tahl?]

Tahl had dark circles around her eyes and was nearly gaunt, as though she hadn’t been eating enough for quite some time. Grief seemed to sit heavy upon her.

[What happened?]

Soft fingers brushed his brow as she shook her head. “I shouldn’t tell you.”

[Tahl I can see that you were hurt.]

“I know. It’s why you were on your way to Melida/Daan.” His Noorian love shook her head again. “I was injured and lost my sight, but I have recovered from that. You and Obi-Wan…”

[Pirates.] A nod was his answer from her. [Obi-Wan?]

“I’m sorry, but they took him.” She let out a sob. “We don’t know where he is.”

As her words registered it felt like his chest was being squeezed and he couldn’t breath. They had only just started to work together and he was coming to admire his reluctantly taken Padawan. “I…” he croaked out before he started to cough again. [I failed him.]

“No! No. You did your best. You nearly died Qui-Gon. You were in a coma for the last two months. Tholme and Padawan Vos are out hunting for him. All the Shadows know to watch for him too. He’ll be found. I know he will.” She leaned forward until her could lay her forehead against his, her dark hair falling so that it surrounded both of their faces. “We won’t give up on him.”


	21. #22 Endor (Vader & Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader’s thoughts on the shuttle flight down to Endor.
> 
> #22 Angstober Shadows

Endor 4ABY

His son was on Endor. It was the closest he had been to the boy since Cymoon and that had been a disaster. If he could breath faster, he was sure he would be, but the regulator just kept his breathing at an even keel. It was even keeping his heart from feeling like it was going to pound right out of his chest.

Closing his eyes, he tuned out the sounds of the shuttle crew and focused on the feel of his son in the Force. The boy was far calmer than Vader had thought he would be. It felt almost as if he were resigned. There was no joy at the coming reunion, just resignation and a vague half formed feeling that was almost hope.

Hope? Why should the boy be feeling hope?

Perhaps he was hopeful that he could turn Vader. He scoffed internally. There was little hope of that. He felt the shadow of the Emperor’s Force signature reach out to brush his mind and quickly filled his mind his hatred of what had been done to him. It would not do for Sideous to realize that he wanted to keep his son to himself. Though with his Master here, he doubted he could turn Luke fast enough for it to make a difference.

The coy was turning out to be just as stubborn as his mother had been. And wasn’t that just a kick in his gut. He may be a mirror of Anakin Skywalker, but his heart and habits were all Padme. He had even seen him smile once in a captured holovid and he had his mother’s smile too. Chin tucked in and head tilted ever so slightly to the side, so soft that it felt like being touched by the sunshine on Naboo.

He may be his father’s mirror, but he was his mother’s shadow. And he was waiting anxiously for Vader to arrive, fear skittering through his signature when he felt Vader’s melancholy and anger. Vader growled lowly, just enough that his vocoder let out a quiet burst of static.

Shadows. Kriffing shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting a bit out of order now. Not to worry I will be finishing my 31 prompts. I ended up getting sick and that put me behind. I'm better now and will be posting the last few I need to finish over the course of the first week of Nov. Please enjoy.


	22. #20 Bleeding Silence - Stolen (Jango)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango wakes up feeling like he's on fire.
> 
> Whumptober #20 Toto, I Have a Feeling We're not in Kansas Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This corresponds with chapter 1 of Bleeding Silence.

Waking up hurt. Once he realized that he was still alive and breathing, the pain his mind had dulled flared into hideous life and seemed to set his body on fire. Long minutes went by, in which he was sure he was screaming, before there was a dulling of the agonizing burning and a pair of cold voices to accompany the decrease.

“The subject seems to be in a great deal of pain.”

“The Master who delivered the template said that he was resistant. It is why he and his backer wish for the products to be less aggressive.”

“We shall have to do much testing in order to see what we can do about that. A full genetic work-up will have to be first.”

“A full neural map should be first.”

“Not first. After the genetic map, yes. The Master said he was baseline human, but research indicates that very few humans are truly pure baseline human. It will make replication more difficult if we do not test his genetics first. The neural map can be unreliable if the subject is of an unknown mix of species.”

The second voice hummed, letting the room fall into silence for a moment. “Your point is a good one. Very well, we shall do the genetic map first.” There was the sound of metal and glass clinking together. “Ah, I believe that this should be the right level of sedative. Do you not agree?”

Jango let out a groan as the first voice agreed with the second one, just before there was a tiny prick on his left bicep. The sedative dulled the fire in his veins into a cold icy chill and he could feel himself begin to shake as he started to slip back into unconsciousness.

“Well, that is an unusual reaction. Mark it down. We will have to find a different sedative for our next test.”


	23. #21 Undiscovered Paths pt 4 - Yes (Jango/Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What?" Obi-Wan's mind lurched to a halt. 
> 
> #21 Flufftober “I don’t understand” (Jango/Obi-Wan)

“I don’t understand.” Obi-Wan’s nose was scrunched up as he stared at Jango. They had just been reunited after not having seen each other, except in holocalls, for the better part of ten years.

“I want to marry you.” Jango grinned as he took the other man’s hands into his own and pulled him up, off of the bench that he was sitting on in the Keldabe palace’s garden. “It’s not that hard to understand cyar’ika. I have been in love with you for years. You and Master Solo saved me and my aliit, before you ever really knew me, how could I not fall for you. You are full of Mandokarla.”

“But… I’m a Jedi?”

Jango laughed as he pulled Obi-Wan into a hug. “You think I didn’t think of that cyar’ika? I haven’t just been talking to you all these years.” He pulled back to see that Ob’ika was still confused. “I have been in peace talks with your council for years. Master Solo has helped change things in your order and that includes convincing your Council to give permission for me to propose. They finally said yes now that you’re a Knight.”

The confusion faded from the ginger haired man’s face as he started to realize, just what Jango was saying. “Ni kar’taylir gai darasuum.”

“I love you too.” Jango grinned. “Is that a yes?”

Obi-Wan laughed as he fell back into Jango’s arms. “Yes you stubborn ass.”


	24. #23 Creche Guard - Obi's Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan always did love children.
> 
> #23 Flufftober Childhood Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Creche Guard series.

With careful fingers, Obi-Wan replaced a model onto a shelf that had been knocked over by an overzealous toddler. There were not many things that brought him joy these days, but it was always a reminder that the feeling still existed when he visited the Creche. His old Creche master was always happy to see him and nearly always had a tot ready for him to hold when he did arrive. If the masters did not have a child for him, then the head of the Creche Guard did.

Ma it seemed had an in with the Council and anytime that Obi-Wan found himself planet side and in the Temple, the clone commander found him. He found him and placed a small child into his arms. Every time. It never failed. It turned out that he did the same to many of the other masters as well. 

He supposed he could not complain too much, he was always more well rested when Ma did that. Younglings were his weakness after all. Even if it meant that he often fell asleep in the middle of council meetings. The other masters tolerated it because it happened to them as well. Council meetings these days ended up with at least one councilor napping with a youngling more often than not.

Today though he was scheduled for his rotation through the creche itself. Ma and Baba had organized it so that all of the Knights and Masters did rotations through the Creche on a regular basis. 

Since the entire group of younglings from this clan were in the refectory for midmeal, he was alone in the rooms that he had once inhabited as a child himself. He slowly picked his way through the toys and other things that filled the rooms that had been practically empty when he had been old enough to leave them.

“Master Kenobi. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Turning, Obi-Wan smiled softly at the Padawan who stood in the doorway. She had only just been chosen by the master currently in charge of the nursery. “No. I’m on rotation for the next ten day. I thought I might refamiliarize myself with my old dorm.”

“Is this the clan dorm you grew up in?”

Feeling a wave of nostalgia, Obi-Wan nodded. “Indeed, I did. Some of my fondest memories from childhood were made right here in this very room.” He pointed to a grouping of chairs and oversized pillows at the far side of the room. “I used to nap over there during story time when I was little.”

“Really?” She smiled at this shared tidbit of his past. “We have a set up like that in my old dorm too. I would fall asleep during story time too.”

“I think we all did at one point or another. Would you like me to tell you about the time Master Vos fell asleep during morning meditation and started snoring?”

“Please!”


	25. #28 Intersection - Obi-Wan's Soulmate (Anakin & Jango/Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin never realized that his master had a romantic soulmate.
> 
> #28 Flufftober Starlight

There are so many different kinds of beings in the galaxy and just as many different kinds of soulmates. There were platonic, parental bonds, sibling bonds, romantic, demi, and multiple romantic/platonic. Anakin was blessed to have been granted both a parent-child bond and a sibling bond, and a romantic on top of that. Some beings only had one type, some several, and then there were the fortunate or unfortunate ones (depending on how you looked at it) who had none at all.

He had never really been sure which one his Master Obi-Wan had, other than the sibling soul bond that they had or the parental bond that he had with Master Drallig. Obi-Wan had never acted like he had a romantic soul bond or potential one. If he had a soul mark other than the small double sun on his right wrist or the green and blue chain around his left thumb, Anakin had never seen it. But then Obi-Wan had to be one of the most body shy beings that he had ever met.

He had always known that he had more than one type of soul bond. His mother had explained what they were as soon as he was old enough to start asking about the marks he bore. He had been five when he learned that he shared a parental bond with his mother and she with him. When he was nine and had been newly rescued from slavery by Master Qui-Gon, he had learned that Obi-Wan was his sibling bond mate. Master Drallig had laughed long and hard at the expression on Master Qui-Gon’s face when he realized that the young Knight would be Anakin’s teacher and not him. Even his mother had chuckled when she was told about how Master Qui-Gon’s face had puckered up like he had just smelled one of the black melons that the Tuskens grew.

Anakin’s mother was always happy to receive a holo from him, and Obi-Wan never denied him contact. He always said that people needed to have contact with loved ones so that they wouldn’t dwell on their attachments or fall into sadness and despair. Whatever that meant. Sometimes his teacher just really confused him. Sometimes the man was gentle and calm and everything that a Jedi was supposed to be according to the stories and the teachings in class. And then there were other times when he was grumpy or sad and almost but not quite angry. It was times like that Anakin well knew to just leave him alone so that his teacher could go train in the salles with Master Drallig. He didn’t like it when Obi-Wan was sad-mad.

It wasn’t until they were on a mission, just after he turned thirteen that he realized that his teacher did in fact have a romantic soulmate and that it was the person that Obi-Wan was bound to that made him sad-mad so much.

The Council had assigned them to provide a neutral voice in negotiations between two of the Elder Houses on Manda’yaim. They specifically were sent apparently because the Mand’alor himself had requested them. Obi-Wan had actually argued with the Council over the assignment, but had finally given in when Master Windu had actually broken his ice cold calm and laughed. Anakin hadn’t even known that the Koruun man even had the ability to laugh. Obi-Wan had huffed and rolled his eyes, oblivious to the fact that his Padawan was staring at him like he had grown a second head suddenly. His teacher didn’t act that way, not to the Council, to Master Drallig yeah, but not the High Council. Master Yoda it seemed had seen Anakin’s face, because the old troll had started laughing too. So there they were stuck going to Manda’yaim.

It wasn’t a bad trip all told, but Anakin rally wished that his teacher had been in a better mood on the way there. He kept grumbling about ‘abuse of power’ and ‘that stubborn bantha brained di’kut’. The Padawan had no idea what ‘di’kut’ meant, but he did not think that it was flattering in the slightest. When he had asked what it meant, Obi-Wan had just stared at him until Anakin, feeling uncomfortable, had just shook his head and backed out of the galley. He still didn’t know what it meant when their trip was finally over.

They landed on a landing platform in the capitol city of Keldabe in the middle of the night. As they disembarked from their small courier ship, they were greeted by a single Mando and not the squad that Anakin had been expecting. The armoured being was standing just out of range of the engine wash, watching them intently, if the direction of his visor was any indication. After their feet had finally touched the ground the Mando had jogged across the tarmac and reached out a hand for Obi-Wan only to have the Knight take a step back.

“Ob’ika?” The Mando sounded almost hurt at Obi-Wan’s reaction.

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow at the Mando, who seemed to curl into himself.

“Ni ceta.” He reached up and took off his helmet to reveal a darker skinned human with short curly black hair and a very obviously new scar running from his hairline down his cheek to his jaw on the left side of his face. “Buir was supposed to call you.”

“Well he didn’t. I had to find out about you being injured from Myles, Jango. Myles!”

Jango winced as he passed his helmet from hand to hand, looking extremely chastised. “Ni ceta.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes again before taking the helmet from Jango’s hands and passing it to Anakin. The Padawan held it gingerly, like it was a thermal detonator that was primed to go off. Bemused he watched as his teacher took Jango’s face into his hands and turned it so that he could look at the healing wound better.

After a moment Obi-Wan’s face softened. “You are lucky you are ner runi, utreekov and are pretty under the starlight.”

“Master?”

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin with a smile. “Anakin Skywalker, meet my husband and soulmate Jango Fett.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jango's buir is of course the new retired Jaster who is alive in my Intersection AU stories.
> 
> Translations:  
> Ni ceta - groveling apology  
> ner runi, utreekov - my soul, idiot (empty head)


End file.
